Messing With Dimmy
by RoseMarie Fanfics
Summary: Mimi is bored. Like, EXTREMELY bored. But, an on-the-spot idea can cure her boredom - not to mention flip her love-life upside down. Messing with Dims may not be a good idea, after all... Mimi\Mr. L and Dimentio\Nastasia.
1. Chapter 1

Mimi sat alone in her room, bored. The Count was off doing some stupid errand that had something to do with Lady Timpani, O'Chunks was being his dumb, slightly scary self, and Nastasia was working, as always.

She scribbled in her synthetic fur-covered diary, 'Man! It's so boring today! I wish that I could mess around with Dimentio, but alas, he would beat me to a pulp!' At that moment, a brilliant idea struck the pixilated teenager, and she ran as fast as she could towards Mr. L's room.

"HEY!" Turns out, Mr. L was in the hallway, and Mimi smacked him in the head with her purse. "I exist, don't I?"

"Mr. L. Just the man I wanted to see," Mimi said sinisterly, ignoring his earlier outburst. "I need some help with a little... prank, let's call it. You come with me and I'll tell you the plan. Then, you better not tell. Everyone's going to love this..."

Mimi and Mr. L both retreated from Mimi's room, both grinning evilly now. "That was a brilliant idea, my dear Mimi." Mr. L bent down and kissed Mimi's hand.

"Why thank you, good sir." Mimi giggled and skipped down to Dimentio's room merrily. Mr. L watched and sighed. 'Ah, she is beautiful...'

* * *

The two ex-villains snuck into Dimentio's room silently, as to not catch the jester's attention. Dimentio was going through his masks feverishly. "Sharpie all over!" he muttered as he looked through the masks that Mimi secretly scribbled all over.

"Now!" Mr. L hissed into Mimi's ear. She then shot a Rubee at Dimentio's head, knocking him out temporarily. "Perfect!" Mr. L high fived Mimi and they slowly crept forward towards Dimentio.

Mr. L picked up a book in Dimentio's bookshelf. "That's it!" Mimi whispered excitedly. It was a book on Floro Sprouts, and how to plant them. "If we read this, then we'll know how to put them in Dimentio!" This was the most fun thing Mimi had ever done in a while. Usually it was just laying around, wandering through the many corridors of the castle, watching the Count and Timpani spend time together...

Anyways, Mimi and Mr. L dug through Dimentio's closet and finally came out with a few Floro Sprouts. "Let's keep a few, in case we need them for something else..." Mimi didn't know what else they would need the sprouts for, but she decided not to ask.

Mimi silently approached Dimentio and placed a sprout on top of Dimentio's head and said the incantation that wove the roots into his mind. She skipped around the room gleefully when Dimentio sat up, looking confused. "I think that Dimentio's mind has been taken over by the Floro Sprout..." Mr. L fist pumped and grabbed Mimi's hand and asked her, "What do you want him to do?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Dimentio, go get me a lemonade!" Mimi and Mr. L were having a great time ordering Dimentio around. They hadn't told him to do anything embarrassing... yet.

"I think it's time for Dimentio to have a little fun..." Mr. L had a devious look in his eyes that Mimi knew very well. He had told her that when he was thinking, the gears in his head were turning, just like the machines he made. He had told her that when they were little, when they were about 10. Back before Mario, before the Prognosticus, before Timpani... Back when they were safe.

"I think that Dimentio should scream 'Friday' by Rebecca Black at the top of his lungs right next to the Count all day," Mimi suggested, looking pleased with her idea.

Mr. L nodded his head. "Great idea, but I think that can wait." Mr. L then whispered his idea into Mimi's ear, and her eyes widened.

"Are you sure? She can get REALLY mad!" Mimi questioned. It was a risky plan, for sure.

"I think I'll take my chances."

* * *

"Now, we've gone over the plan a million - and a half - times. You CAN'T mess this up!" Mr. L was super excited, and this time HE was skipping around the small hallway like a maniac, softly saying 'Yay'. Dimentio nodded stiffly and walked, more relaxed, to Nastasia's room/office.

Mimi and Mr. L were spying from behind a corner. 'This is going to be great,' Mr. L thought. 'I've always known about Dimentio's crush on Nastasia. He'll be thanking us for finally letting Nastasia know about his feelings. Anyways, with Dimentio taken, I can finally tell Mimi...' He was snapped back to reality by a sharp jab in the stomach. It was Mimi. She wanted to tell him something.

Her grin spread all the way across her face. Literally! She pointed around the corner and signaled for Mr. L to look with her. Dimentio knocked on Nastasia's door and she answered, looking slightly bedraggled. "Dimentio, what is it? The Count wanted a report on where the min -"

Dimentio took her hands in his and kissed her. Nastasia looked and felt shocked beyond belief at his sudden actions. He let go of her hands and backed away, looking and feeling just as shocked as Nastasia. He ran around the corner and vanished, but not before seeing Mimi and Mr. L sniggering at the two astonished faces. Dimentio, being older and smarter than everyone, put two and two together and glared at the two now worried faces before snapping his fingers and teleporting away with the usual earth-bending ripple. But this time it whispered a word. It may have just been one word, but it frightened the young adults just as much as a sentence.

"Revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi and Mr. L slowly made their way to each of their rooms. That was some serious meddling they just performed, and they weren't sure how they were going to pay the price. Two different emotions were evident in each of them; the one they shared being fear. However, each young adult had another different feeling mingled with the unsettlement.

Mimi, on one hand, felt anxious and afraid thinking of what Dimentio could do to get revenge on her. She knew what Dimentio was capable of. She knew what he knew. Mimi's face was pale with worry. 'He better not tell the Count about how I feel about him! But,' Mimi thought, hanging her head in shame as she silently opened the door, 'I would deserve it.'

Mr. L, on the other hand, was, yes, afraid, but also elated. Dimentio gets Nastasia, and he gets Mimi, simple as that. O'Chunks stays Forever Alone for, well... forever, and Count Bleck gets his long-lost love or something. Everything works out great. Or so he thought.

Mr. L collapsed down onto his bed, and pulled out his journal. He wrote in it, 'I screwed up. This is a mess.' Sighing, he put his journal away and buried himself in his bed. After a while, he fell into a fitful sleep.

A knock on his door jolted him awake. "Come in," he said drowsily. The door burst open to reveal a fuming Dimentio, who stormed in and pinned him to the wall.

"YOU-"

"What is going on in here? Count Bleck wonders, staring disgustedly," Count Bleck asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dimentio erased any hint of anger on his face. "It isn't what it looks like," he said loudly. "Count, why don't you go check in Nastasia?" he asked. "I heard she has a report to work on."

Count Bleck nodded uneasily and left the room. Dimentio, after locking the door, continued his interrogation.

"So, did you do anything else?!" Dimentio demanded. Mr. L shook his head, but a Floro Sprout slipped out if his pocket.

"Hm..." Dimentio mumbled as he lifted up the small plant. He suddenly snapped his fingers and said something...foreign? Mr. L couldn't tell. But suddenly, Mr. L was under the Floro Sprout's control.

Dimentio placed Mr. L's black hat over the plant and whispered something into his ear. Mr. L nodded, much to Dimentio's delight. He ordered Mr. L to go to Mimi's room, and he did.

* * *

"Mr. L! What are you doing?!" Mimi shrieked as Mr. L opened the door. Mimi was dressed in her nightclothes. Immediately, she regained her composure. "You're lucky I just finished changing," Mimi hissed. Mr. L did not falter.

"Mimi?" he asked with a serious tone. She nodded, still halfway shielding herself with her hands. "I am in love with you."

Mimi stared at Mr. L in bewilderment. She then burst out laughing, falling on to her bed and gasping for breath. "Oh crap L, that was great! You almost got me there!" She wiped her eyes and stood up to face him, still giggling a bit. "Mr. L, you silly doofus. I know you were kidding."

Mr. L looked at Mimi, looking almost hurt. "Mimi, I was serious."

Mimi's eyes widened and she let out a small 'eep'. "...Oh."

* * *

About an hour ago, Mimi discovered that Mr. L would do anything she asked him to do. 'Weird,' she thought. She had been ordering L around for the past hour, and it was getting boring.

Mimi was lounging around in a beach chair. She suddenly snapped her fingers. "Hey, L. You never have your hat off. Come over here." Mr. L stiffly made his way over to Mimi. She pulled his hat off and looked at his hair. It was smooth and brown; a little past the bottom of his head. There was one thing that stood out, though. The bit of green.

"L, what's this?" she asked. Mr. L shrugged and stood stiff as stone. Mimi yanked at it, and it popped right off of his head. At closer inspection, she found that it was a Floro Sprout.

"What the heck?" she yelled, flinging the Sprout away. She wasn't the only shocked one. Mr. L's face looked bewildered, like he had absolutely idea what was going on. Which, in fact, he didn't. He blinked a couple of times and stumbled around.

Mimi held up the Sprout in shock. "L, why did this happen?" she shrilly demanded. Mr. L shrugged with wide eyes, but suddenly remembered something.

"Dimentio! That idiot!" he fumed, slapping his face with his palm. "He did this!"

"L?" Mimi asked. "Do you remember anything you said?"

Mr. L shook his head. "No, I don't. All I remember is walking into your room."

Mimi blushed. "Oh, because you kinda said something to me..." Her voice trailed off, unnerving Mr. L. Had he said something stupid? Bad?

"Mimi? What did I say?" Mr. L asked loudly. He needed to know what made Mimi so embarrassed.

"You said... You said you loved me."

Mr. L's eyes widened in shock. Dimentio had done to him exactly what he had done to Dimentio. Dimentio was a man of revenge, that was true. But, just as Dimentio, that statement had been...true.

"Mimi... That was true. I really do love you." Mr. L leaned in and held Mimi's face in her hands. He leaned in and closed his eyes. Their lips met in an explosion of feeling. It was a short kiss, but it was beautiful.

They parted. "I love you too, L." Mimi threw herself into his arms. Mr. L laughed in joy and picked her up bridal style.

They really were a beautiful couple.

_One year later..._

"Dimentio, where are you?! The Count needs you to head out and get groceries!" Nastasia screamed. Dimentio sighed and floated lazily into the main hall.

"Nastasia, when does the Count ever even need groceries? I know you just want me to get them." Nastasia rubbed the back of her neck embarrassedly and nodded.

"Just go." Dimentio smirked, pulled his purple and yellow hat on his head, and snapped his fingers.

Mimi and Mr. L strolled into the room, giggling. Mr. L laughed. "Okay, Mimi. I'll be off to my meeting with Bowser." Mr. L had been working as a mechanic ever since he and Mimi started dating. Bowser needed to get his Clown Car fixed, so Mr. L was on the way.

"Okay. Bye, L." Mimi kissed him on the cheek. He walked out of the castle and into his black and green car before driving away.

Mimi and Nastasia sighed. They both had the best boyfriends in the world. The only one that was even close to competing with them was Blumiere...

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! Love triangle (sort of)... Sorry for taking SOOO long for this. I might write a sequel in the future.**

**Rose**


End file.
